Hey You, With the Speech Impediment!
by InactiveAnon
Summary: A drabble of how the five year old versions of Naruto and Hinata met.  Preseries. Written to a poem written by me from Hinata’s POV and a monologue by Naruto.


**Hey You, With the Speech Impediment!**

_Summary: A drabble of how the five year old versions of Naruto and Hinata met. Pre-series. Written to a poem written by me from Hinata's POV and a monologue by Naruto._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_Note: You'll notice Naruto has no idea how to say impediment. That's on purpose…(He's five!) You may think Naruto's a little rude, but, the way I see it, as a child he didn't talk to anyone but his teachers and the Hokage. Mainly because no one else listens. So of course he wouldn't know how to carry out a converation without offending someone._

A five-year-old Naruto ran out of his apartment and into the street, heading towards the park with the desire to do what all children do on Saturday—play. He ran to the park where many parents and children were gathered. He ran to the playground, smiling widely at the others, but soon parents were leaving, with their children.

He blinked with frustration clear on his face, left standing away in a once crowded area. The blonde sighed sadly, his eyes aging beyond their year with his serious countenance. Naruto was about to walk away when he heard a small, soft noise.

_I've watched you for a while now…_

_You're always alone,_

_I'm alone too…_

Looking towards the source of the noise, he saw a little girl with long, indigo hair and lavender eyes. She was very pale, a stark contrast to Naruto's own sun-kissed skin. He knew he'd seen her before, in the academy classes. She always talked funny. There was someone on a TV show how talked funny as well. He'd heard the Old Man Hokage call it a '_speech inpedimnent_.'

His smile returned and he began running up the hill to get to the bench the girl was sitting on. When he was about halfway up the hill he decided he'd better get her attention. "Hey you, with the _speech inpedimnent_!"

Her eyes snapped up to him, apparently broken from her fascination of the ground.

When Naruto reached the bench and the girl he stood in front of both and rubbed the back of his neck "Hey."

"H-H-hi…" came the quiet answer, almost too subdued to be heard.

There was an odd silence for a few minutes after Naruto sat down on the bench. The girl was red, and she kept opening her mouth without saying anything, but Naruto didn't complain. Any company was good.

Suddenly, she opened her mouth and asked, "Y-you w-wanna, uh, p-p-p-play?"

_So, if you want,_

_We can stay here and play_

_Until my father comes_

_To take me away_

Naruto's smile was brighter than ever after processing the words, and he nodded happily, the girl becoming even redder.

_I've watched you for a while now…_

_You're always alone,_

_I'm alone too…_

Naruto looked around, finding they were the only two in the park. "Are you here alone?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in a naive way.

"Y-yes."

He smiled again, "I'm alone too."

_So, if you want,_

_We can be alone together_

She gulped and nodded as they walked down the hill to the playground, and helped Naruto attempt to make a sand castle in the sandbox. "Let's be alone together, 'kay?" he asked, getting another nod and a tiny smile.

_We can stay here and play_

_Until my father comes_

_To take me away_

The sun had begun to set and the girl's _speech inpedimnent_ had been basically cured when a tall, white robed man walked up to them. He frowned openly at Naruto, and gave him the cold stare he got so often from the villagers. He had white eyes and black hair, making him look similar to the girl beside Naruto, though she didn't share his same rough features.

"It's time to go home." Said the man, motioning to Naruto' new friend. (His best friend, first friend.)

The two walked away, the girl looking at Naruto sadly as they went. And again Naruto was alone…

Years had passed since then, and Naruto barley remembered the girl. Now, instead of playing he was training. But he still wondered who that girl had been, and if he would ever see her again.

_It's been a while now_

_You're not alone,_

_I'm not alone too…_

_But on that day,_

_When I walked away_

_I knew I wanted to be_

_Just like you._


End file.
